Heat dissipation in electronic devices is important and broadly publicized topic. There are wealth of published patents and technical documents attempting to improve engineering solutions in this area. Most popular technologies utilize metal heat sinks, cold plates, and thermally conductive fillers.
Number of heat sinks on typical board is close to ten, which makes it assembly and handling less convenient. In prior art Gonsalves, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,074) attempt to solve this challenge by using planar heat dissipating surface and thermally conductive filler to couple plurality of multilevel surfaces to this sink. In another invention Connors (U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,233) suggests two-level heat sink to solve similar challenge on smaller scale.
All known technologies rely on metal heat sinks with passive of forced air to dissipate collected heat.